Traval son of Arend son of Malor
Traval son of Arend son of Malor Character Name: Traval son of Arend son of Malor Division: Freelanders Age: 124 Gender: Male Physical Description: 10’11”, 283kg, light brown hair that is a little longer than is normal. Heavily muscled due to his trade. Place of Birth/Raising: Stedding Shadoon Character History: Traval was born into a loving family, if one with an unusual number of children. With six fellow siblings, and being the youngest of these, while he did not lack attention he wasn’t subjected to the usual level of direction and interference most Ogier mother exerted upon their children. Knowing that his two older brothers would have to be married off before he was, he was relatively free of worry as he was initially a shepherd before being apprenticed as a stonemason. During his childhood, there was one friend in particular he possessed, Mandor a bond made stronger by the fact that they were born on the same day. While Mandor was apprenticed as a gardener, it was discovered that he had a skill for treesinging. Not only did it increase his standing due to the talent being exceptionally rare, but it also increased his marriage prospects enormously. By their eighty seventh birthday, Mandor’s bride had arrived from Stedding Mardoon to be wed to Mandor within the week. Thinking to look out for his best friend, Traval went to see Mandor’s bride for himself as Mandor was virtually banned from her presence. Her name was Janesta. She was just under ten foot, luxurious black hair that fell to her waist and a laugh that captivated Travel the moment he saw her. And her ears! What made the situation worse was that when she saw him, the feeling was mutual. The days before the wedding were spent by the pair speaking of each other, and of Mandor. While they had their love, Janesta was obligated to marry Mandor, and Traval didn’t want to hurt his closest friend, to betray him. The wedding day was the worst day of Traval’s life. Torn between declaring his love for Janesta and his friendship and loyalty to Mandor, he kept his silence. But it was unbearable, during the night feast he slipped away. Packing what things he needed, he wrote a letter explaining himself for Mandor and Janesta. They were perhaps the only two who could forgive him, for he doubted the Council or his mother would. Sealing the letter, he left it on his desk and departed the stedding. As wonderful an idea as it had been to get away, staying away was another matter. He had needed at least a hundred years before he left, and he was only eighty seven. The result was a constant chase, always remaining one step ahead at all times so he would not have to return and be forced to endure his best friend and his love together, and so he wouldn’t disrupt their marriage. Something made even more difficult by the threat of the longing, but a single minded desire on his part managed to help him elude his mother until he was past a hundred. Not that this brought him any peace from his mother, whom he was still certain was trying to find him. But, now that he was an adult, the Ogier of other stedding ceased to assist his mother as they no longer saw it as their concern. Not that they welcomed him either, they simply tolerated him visiting the stedding long enough to stave off the longing before he moved on again. Wherever he went, he couldn’t find a place he wished to settle down in, let alone one that he thought might accept him. Unable to return home, unable to settle elsewhere, the humans seem the only ones willing to deal with him. Their influence has been telling on Traval. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Ogier Bios